<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Again by agirl4allfandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628397">Never Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms'>agirl4allfandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark/Yandere Superheros (Thanks Quarantine) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Crying, Dark, F/M, Imprisonment, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsession, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has escaped from the quantum realm to find out that the woman he loves was ‘Snapped’; he vows to do anything in his power to get her back and never let her out of his sight ever again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Lang/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark/Yandere Superheros (Thanks Quarantine) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott visited Cassie first, she was mostly a teenager but he was so happy to see her.</p><p>Scott went to the Avengers Compound and told Romanoff and Rogers everything he knew and how long it felt like he was gone for and in turn they told him everything that happened while he was gone. He stepped out onto the helipad of the Compound, took a deep breath and screamed as loud as he could. The despair in it was clear. “No.” he whispered to the wind as memories of her filled his head.</p><p>The first time she met Cassie her whole face lit up and Scott just knew even though he loved Hope they’d quickly come to realize they were better off partners and friends. With her it was different, an instant spark. He never would’ve left to help Ghost that day if he had known it’d be the last time he’d see her.</p><p>After the reversal and the battle, with everyone returning all except for Stark and Romanoff. Scott went to the last place he’d seen her, her apartment. Immediately he knew something was wrong, the door was kicked in and she was nowhere to be found. He contacted the Avengers to see if they could help track her down and when they did he was devastated by the sight he saw.</p><p>Her clothes were torn to shreds and she was beaten but she didn’t appear to be sexually assaulted at least he hoped she hadn’t been. He pressed a button on his glove and grew to his normal height to cradle her against his chest. It felt so good to feel her warmth again and her breath against his neck. Scott brought her back to the Compound and Dr. Cho put her in the Cradle, she slept for three days. He stayed by her side until a quiet sob woke him one night. “Scotty?” She whimpered as she threw herself at him and hugged him for all she was worth. “I am never letting you go again. Never again.” He vowed as he nearly squeezed the life out of her.</p><p>Scott brought her back to his apartment and worked 24/7 to upgrade his security system and installed cameras in all the rooms just so he could keep an eye on her and make sure she didn’t leave without him. He still worked with the Ant family and the Avengers so he wouldn’t be able to stay with her as much as he wanted to. The first time she triggered the alarm he pulled the app up on his phone and saw her standing in the living room with her hands covering her ears trying to block out the klaxon. “You tried to leave the yard?” He questioned as he entered the apartment a few minutes later. “I… I just wanted to go for a walk. I’m beginning to suffocate in here, Scott.” She stuttered and before she could blink he had her bent over his lap. “You know why you’re not allowed to leave without me, you need to be punished for breaking the rules.” He reminded her just before his hand made contact with her fabric clad ass. He ignored her pained squeal and the jolt of her body against his interested cock. She was a pleading and sobbing mess when he was done.</p><p>The next time she’d set off the alarm several months later it’d been on purpose he realized when he pulled up the app and didn’t see her anywhere in the apartment. It only took him two hours to track her down halfway through the city. He managed to get her back to the apartment before she blew up at him. “You can’t keep me here forever!” She shouted at him and he had to dodge a plate she threw at him. “I told you why I’m doing it, you said you understood.” He countered as he pinned her down onto the floor. “This isn’t protection anymore, Scott. It’s possession. I should call them and tell them what you’re doing.” She spat in his face and winced as he applied more pressure to her wrists. “You don’t think Bucky, Sam or Peter would do this for the woman they loved. I never thought I would until I was forced to.” He laughed as his nose touched hers. “An alien warlord ‘Snapped’ me out of existence it’s not like I left by choice unlike you.” She seethed through clenched teeth.</p><p>The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the following silence and tears streamed down her face as the slap registered. He had a lot of hidden strength but he had never used it against her violently until this moment. She cried out as she was dragged through the rooms and up the stairs until he flung her into their bedroom. “Strip or I’ll rip the clothes from your body.” He told her sternly as he pulled his pants and underwear down till they sat mid thigh. She turned away from him as she stripped out of her jeans, t-shirt and hoodie her shoes had been kicked off on the way to the room. She screamed when a strong grip pulled her head up by her hair and shoved her toward the bed. “Get up there. It seems I need to remind you who you belong to.” He ordered her as she caught herself before she collided with the footboard.</p><p>She crawled up unto the bed on all fours and positioned herself just how he likes, face down and ass up. The bed dipped as he knee walked up behind her, the squelching sounds of him coating his cock with lube were loud in the room. Scott had always been a grower and she could accommodate his length and girth with proper foreplay but he was too far gone to care about something so trivial. He reveled in her scream as he slammed into her balls deep. “You’re always so tight no matter how many times I fuck you. I’m going to breed you tonight. Fill you up over and over until it catches.” He panted out between thrusts, each harder and rougher than the last. She mumbled her protests against the blankets but he kept going. He fucked her into the mattress and each deep thrust sent her up the bed closer to the headboard. She gripped the blanket to ground herself and cried out when he grabbed her under the arms and held her up as he pounded into her.</p><p>He bent his head forward to lick at her shoulder then set his teeth around the small tattoo of red and black, a brand he’d talked her into getting. “Scott…” She sobbed breathlessly as he increased the already brutal pace. “I’m going to put a baby in you and you’ll never leave again. You’d never abandon your child.” He breathed into her skin and relished in the drawn out sob his words created. He used his free hand to play with her clit, orgasms were good for conceiving after all. She screamed his name as her orgasm washed over her and she drenched his cock and the blanket beneath with her release. His thrusts became erratic and then he stilled deep inside her as his cock pulsed white hot ribbons into her.</p><p>She passed out from overexertion and he held her to him as he ran his hands over her limp form. “I’m going to keep you plugged up with my cock and when I’m hard again I’m fucking you whether you’re awake or not. You’re never leaving me again. Never ever again.” He vowed into her dark honey curls.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>